New Year!
by My Darkest Melody
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and I've been invited to Mephisto's place for a party. I definitely didn't expect to be blushing so much...


**Hey guys! So this is a little story to kick off the year for you guys! It's basically if I had a New Year party with the characters that have been in my stories. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'Well, here goes nothing,' I think as I knock on the door. It opens after a few moments and a grinning face greets me.

"Gen!" Amaimon yells happily as he pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe..." I wheeze out. He quickly lets me go, muttering an apology. I catch my breath before giving him a smile. "Is everyone else already here?"

He grins and nods. "Yeah, we were all just wondering if you were even gonna show."

"Well, of course I would show, stupid," I say with pursed lips.

He laughs and grabs my wrist, pulling me inside and close to him. "How could I ever doubt you?"

I feel blood rush to my cheeks and push away. "Alright! Let's get this party started!"

He smiles mischeviously and leads me to one of the larger rooms of Mephisto's mansion. The room we enter is dark and only lit by many different varieties of party and disco lights. There's a large table of food at one end of the room, and a small bar at another end. In another corner there is a large TV with different video game consoles hooked up to it.

"Woah," I mumble, "I almost wish I lived here."

"That could be arranged, dear."

I turn to my left and see Mephisto standing there, that ever present smirk lying on his lips. He takes my hand and kisses it, bowing low as he does so.

"I said almost," I say, rolling my eyes.

"So then you'll consider?" he purs into my ear.

I stroke an imaginary beard in thought before snapping my fingers. "I got it! No."

Amaimon laughs as I walk away. I hear a faint "thunk!" and Amaimon curse as I get farther away, most likely meaning that Mephisto hit him in the head. I snicker and, since I don't pay attention to where I'm going, bump straight into someone.

"Oh, hey Gen."

I look up and give a small smile. "Hey Kage. Sorry for bumping you like that. Just wasn't paying attention I guess."

"I don't mind you bumping into me one bit," Kage says with a smile. "Do it more often if you like."

My face turns red for the second time tonight and I laugh. "Ha ha. Thanks for the offer, but I, uh, better go say hi to everyone else."

I quickly walk away and search for someone else, preferably someone who won't make me blush again. In the corner where the TV is, I spot Gabe playing a game. I smile and make my way over, only to be stopped by Egyn.

"Hello Genesis," Egyn says with a smile.

I give a smile in return. "Hey Egyn. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just saw you walking across the dance floor," he gestures to the space around us, "and thought I'd ask you to a dance."

I, of course, blush as he takes my hand. "Oh, well I would love to, but right now I just wanna say hello to everyone."

He frowns for a moment but then smiles again. "I understand. But understand that this means you owe me a dance later," he says and kisses my hand before walking away.

I sigh and continue on my way to Gabe, hoping the red has gone from my face.

"Hey Gabe," I say as I sit down next to him in a beanbag chair. "Whatcha doin'?"

He glances at me for a moment and then looks back at the screen. "Oh, hey Gen. I'm just playing a game. Grab a controller if you want."

"Maybe later. I'm trying to say hi to everyone before I do anything," I say.

"Alright. See ya later then," he says. I get up and look around for anyone else that I've missed. It seems that more of Mephisto's friends have arrived. I can tell because of all the thrashing bodies on the dance floor that weren't there earlier.

"How does Mephisto even have this many friends?"

I look to my right and see Brie. I laugh, "Yeah, right, 'friends'."

She laughs too and then turns to me, eyes narrowed and sinister. I already know I'm in trouble.

"So, Gen, when are you gonna finish my story?" she asks coldly. "Because I'm getting real tired of waiting."

"You know how it is. I'm busy with school and drama. But I'm getting to it," I stutter out as she moves towards me.

"You better get to it soon," she growls. Then she turns on her heel and walks away. She walks to the bar where I see her sit next to who I'm guessing is Rin. 'I'll just say hi to Rin later,' I think as I walk the other way.

As my stomach rumbles I walk to the food table on the other side of the room. I struggle to make my way through the many dancing bodies that litter the dance floor. When I'm almost out I feel someone grab my wrist and pull me back in.

"Come dance with me, Gen," I hear whoever pulled me say. I turn to look at who it is and see Amaimon. He's pulling me far back into the sea of dancers, and far away from the food that my stomach is craving.

"Amaimon, I just wanna eat food," I whine as we come into a small clearing in the crowd.

"One song?" he asks, his eyes wide and glistening.

"Dammit," I mumble under my breath. "Alright fine. One song. But, just letting you know, I'm a terrible dancer."

He cheers and grabs my arms. For one whole song he twirls me around and around our small amount of space. And then he lets me go and I make my way back out of the crowd. Well, not before he kisses me on the cheek and I get embarrassed.

Finally, I reach the table with the food and grab a plate. Hungrily, I pile food onto my plate until it's full. Then, I look around for a table, and find Cici and Alex at one. Smiling, I make my way over to them.

"Hi guys," I say as I set my plate down. They both smile at me as I begin to dig into my food.

Alex raises his eyebrow at me. "You hungry, Gen?"

"You're acting like you haven't eaten in a week," Cici laughs.

"Not all week," I say, "just all day." They both laugh at me as I continue to stuff my face.

"So, how are you guys?" I ask.

"We've been doing good," Alex says with a smile.

"That's good to hear," I say with my own grin.

For a while we sit and chat while I eat my food. Once I'm done, I bid them goodbye and look for a garbage can. Spotting one, I head over to it and drop my plate in. When I turn back around, I find three demon kings in my face.

"Hi Gen," Amaimon says with a grin.

Egyn kisses my hand. "Genesis."

"Hey Gen," Kage says.

"Hi guys," I say nervously. "What's up?"

"We just wanna spend time with you," Amaimon chirps cheerfully.

"Yes, and you still owe me a dance," Egyn says with a smirk.

I sigh. 'This is gonna be a long night.'

~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~

"It's almost time for the countdown everyone!" Mephisto squeals. He claps his hands together in excitement. "Oh, I can't wait!"

Giggling at Mephisto's excitment, I make my way to the TV in the corner that everyone is standing around.

"Gen! Come stand by me!" Amaimon yells from the front of the crowd. I shrug and make my way over. He grins happily and pulls me close as the countdown begins. As I feel the color rush to my cheeks, Egyn approaches us. He frowns when he sees Amaimon's arms around me.

"I was hoping you would stand by me, Gen," he says. "But, I'll just go elsewhere."

"No!" I yelp. "You can stand by us, if you want."

With a smirk, he stand next to me and puts his arm around my stomach. So now I have Amaimon's arm slung over my neck, and his around my stomach. While the countdown reaches the twenties, I feel two more arms go around my lower waist. I'm guessing it's Kage.

"10!"

I smile in excitement.

"9!"

A whole new year.

"8!"

New adventures to be had.

"7!"

New stories to be written.

"6!"

New friends to be made.

"5!"

My smile widens and I join in the countdown.

"4! 3! 2!"

As we yell one, I feel three pairs of lips kiss me. Amaimon kisses my lips, Egyn kisses my cheek, and Kage kisses me on the top of my head.

Then, in unison, they whisper, "Happy New Year, Gen."

I blush, but smile.

"Happy New Year, guys!"


End file.
